


I Watched the Sky and the Stars Reminded Me of You

by altos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, MY POOR CHILD, PDA, bls..., drabbles from tumblr, keith is....wonderful, klance, lance is....insecure, like theres kissing, mlm author, posting cuz i like it, yaaaayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9888299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altos/pseuds/altos
Summary: “What’s up with you?”Lance jerked back, a little embarrassed, as he turned towards Keith. The other boy was giving him an incredulous look that made Lance’s competitive feelings rise to the surface.“Nothing. I’m just.” He looked back at the rising moon and expanse of sky before setting Keith with a soft glare,”Nothing.”Keith glared back,”I was just asking, asshole.”Lance rolled his eyes,”Whatever.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endgame_adashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgame_adashi/gifts).



 

 

> _"I watched the sky and the stars reminded me of you,_
> 
> _And I noticed there was nothing I could do,_
> 
> _You made your home in the depths of my heart,_
> 
> _I knew there were no force that could tear us apart"_

 

Lance liked to watch the stars. 

 

He liked to watch them whenever he was feeling down. Or happy. Or distressed. Or maybe even a little excited. Sometimes, when he was hungry. 

But the thing that never changed was that he liked to watch the stars. He never grew bored of them. They never changed and yet they always did. Sometimes he could see the constellations clear in the sky. He liked them. They were different than the ones back home. He grew close to them. These stars were his favorite, he decided. 

“What’s up with you?” 

Lance jerked back, a little embarrassed, as he turned towards Keith. The other boy was giving him an incredulous look that made Lance’s competitive feelings rise to the surface. 

“Nothing. I’m just.” He looked back at the rising moon and expanse of sky before setting Keith with a soft glare,”Nothing.” 

Keith glared back,”I was just asking, asshole.” 

Lance rolled his eyes,”Whatever.” 

He knew he really was being an asshole but something was bothering him. The reason he’d gone out to watch the stars in the first place. He couldn’t quite decipher his feelings at that moment, but there was something there. _Something._

 _“Last time I try to be nice, that’s for sure.”_ Keith mumbled half-heartedly to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Lance shot him a look before noticing exactly how tired he appeared. His shoulders drooped and he had a sort of way he breathed that suggested he’d been up far too long. .Lance suddenly realized he’d probably gone far out of his way to come check on Lance when he could have gone to get some rest instead. Wow. Lance really was an asshole. 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly after a moment and offered him a place to stand, right up where he was standing to watch the stars. Keith raised an eyebrow suspiciously before taking a few steps forward and looking up as well. 

“You like the stars a lot.” Keith glanced at him,”Do they remind you of home?” 

Lance noticed he seemed genuinely interested and bit his lip, deciding whether or not to tell him. He chose to tell him. 

“No.” He admitted, eyes raised high to scan the bright reds, blues, whites. He smiled softly at the beauty of it all. 

Keith looked more than just confused,”No?” 

Lance was still smiling and shook his head softly,”No…” 

“Then…” Keith turned to look at Lance intensely. 

Lance turned too and they locked eyes and Lance felt suddenly an extreme and pushing urge to spill his thoughts. He licked his lips and moved closer, setting one hand gently on Keith’s arm,”Well, you see,” Lance pointed up at the sky, towards a great expanse of starry glittery black,”These are all unnamed constellations that nobody’s seen before!” Lance grew excited,”They’re so beautiful. I like them a lot. I spend a lot of time looking at them.” 

They hadn’t really left that particular galaxy in a while, and when they did, they often came back to it. Lance, of course, was the only one who recognized it by it’s stars. 

“So…?” Keith raised an eyebrow,”What about it?” 

Lance’s grin grew and he turned to Keith excitedly,”So I named them!” He moved closer then, shaking Keith’s arm to make him look back up. He pointed at a beautiful expanse of green that sort of curled and spread out like leaves in the sky. There were a few larger, white shimmering dots among the green,”That’s the Green Dragon: Guardian of Nature. She’s fierce and protective and would do anything for those she loves. She has a funny way of showing it however.” Lance shrugged, grin still present. “And there!” He made Keith’s head turn to a different star cluster. There were asteroids swirling in an odd belt around in the area and it looked almost yellow at first glance,”That’s the Beast!: Guardian of Earth! He’s a mighty warrior, who,”Lance chuckled,” also has a soft spot. He’s mostly a friendly giant.” Keith blinked before nodding a bit,”Okay…” 

Lance moved them closer to a different area of the sky. “That one.” He spoke softer now. It was a dark void like part of the sky, seeming to suck any light from the rest of space and completely destroy it. However, there was a single, bright star in the middle of it. “That’s the Gentle Counselor: Guardian of the Sky.” Lance’s voice was laced with some sort of emotion,”He holds the universe together in the palm of his hand. He fears his many faults, but really, he is so, so important.” 

Keith looked at Lance then, slowly turning his head. “Okay.” His voice was softer now and he was less conspicuous. There seemed to be a pattern going on that Keith was trying to grasp. Green, Yellow, Black…

“And those?” Lance’s voice was growing less excited and more intimately quiet as he named every constellation,”They’re the Caregiver and the Queen: Mighty Guardians of the Universe.” He let his eyes fall away from the two bright clusters of stars that seemed almost entwined with each other, their bright blue color so intense that Keith had to blink. Lance spoke again, a whisper,”We’d be lost without them.” 

There was a shift in mood and then Lance coughed into his hands,”A-and yeah, that’s it.” He looked away. Keith raised an eyebrow,”That’s it?” Lance nodded vigorously,”Yep! Nothin’ more to see here. That is..all.” 

Keith wasn’t convinced,”You’re lying…” 

“No? I’m not?” Lance turned to him with another glare. 

Keith sighed, too tired for this,”Whatever you say.” He started to walk back towards the castle,”Thanks for sharing that with me, Lance.” He said in a softer tone. 

“Yeah…No problem.” Lance’s own voice quavered. 

* * *

 

So Keith and Lance got along a little better after that. They started working together more and...supporting each other. Keith would send Lance little smiles across the room and Lance would flush and not know why. He would still watch the stars of course. He would consult with them. He'd stare at the great expanse of black with the single star and ask for advice, silently. He would stare at the Beast and the Dragon and smile. He would let his eyes rest on the entangled clusters of the Caregiver and the Queen. 

Sometimes Keith would come and join him. 

And Lance would watch him too. 

"I like them too." He'd told Lance one day, turning his head as they lay down, legs stretching out and hands resting on their stomachs. Lance had blinked at him. Keith continued,"Stars can't leave you." It had been with the a sad humor that Keith had admitted that, and Lance had simply reached out and tapped his hand gently. 

"Yeah." 

 

* * *

 

A few weeks after that, there was a huge fight. They’d been on some sort of diplomatic mission when suddenly there were explosions and fighting and Lance didn’t remember the half of it, but what he did remember was that, Keith had been at the brutal front of it all. 

When he was put into the healing pod, Lance was in hysterics. 

_"Dude, calm down, Buddy? Hey? He's fine! He's gonna be fine!"_

Lance was having none of Hunk's reassurance," _No..._ " 

He stayed by the pod. He refused to leave it. 

"You'll be fine buddy..." He whispered to the glass,"You'll be fine and then we can go back to star-gazing. How's that sound?" 

* * *

 

Keith awoke with a start a few days after that, falling out of the pod with gasping breaths. Lance had been there to catch him,”Keith!” Shaking hands cupped his cheeks and wandered over his face, patting his skin and making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. 

“Lance?” 

After Keith had regained his bearings and Lance had settled down some, they both sat on the medic bay floor in silence. Lance looked at him like he’d personally offended him somehow.

“Idiot…” 

“Shut up. You would of done the same thing.” 

“Yeah, but…” Lance smiled,”We need you here Keith.” 

Keith glared at him, biting out a retort,”We need you too!” 

Lance shook his head,”Not like you, buddy.” 

“Lance-” 

But the boy in question shushed him and started to lift him off the floor after a few moments of hesitating,”I want to show you something.“ 

Keith held onto Lance’s arm as they stood, furrowing his eyebrows,”What?”

“Come with me.” 

And so somehow they ended up outside. Keith somewhat recognized the stars from when Lance had told him the constellations and he assumed they’d wormholed back there. “What’s going on?” He asked Lance. The boy turned to him with a shy and indecisive look. 

“Um, I did lie.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow. 

“About the star thing.” 

“I know.” 

“Shut up.” Lance glared at him but it had no bite. It softened quickly,”There’s one more. “ 

“Oh?” Keith’s interest piqued and he started scanning the sky,”Wh-” 

“Not there.” Lance sounded breathy as he stepped closer and slowly tilted Keith’s head with his hands,”There.” 

Keith blinked up at the biggest and brightest expanse of red he’d ever seen. He wondered how he’d missed it before. It had the brightest orbs in the middle and it curled out to a long tail of stars that almost looked gold. “What’s it’s name?” 

Lance didn’t speak for a moment. 

“Lance?”

“The Samurai: Guardian of Fire.” Lance’s voice was still breathy and his hands had slipped down to Keith’s shoulders. “He’s the fire that lights the darkest path and his spirit is stronger than anyones. He would do anything for his loved ones. He’s amazing.” Keith felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he shivered. “I sort of look up to him a lot.” 

There was a silence and then Keith turned to look at Lance, who was hiding his face by looking the other way. He seemed a little sad. Keith made a decision, scanning the sky. 

 

He tapped Lance’s cheek and made him look up,”Over there?” He said in a small voice and Lance nodded, eyebrows drawn together,”What about it?” 

“That one.” Keith said matter-of-factly. Lance squinted. 

There was a beautiful blue star that was so close to the planet they resided on that it appeared like a blazing blue sun,”I named that one.” 

Lance scoffed, seeming discontented and his laugh had no humor,”That’s not a constellation, Keith-” 

“I don’t care.” Keith looked up still, blinking at the blue light,”He’s called Sharpshooter: Guardian of the Water. He’s the heart of the galaxy and no one would be able to survive without him.” Keith turned to send Lance a heart-felt glare. Lance was still somewhat clinging to Keith’s shoulders, looking at the sun. Keith continued,”He’s the most beautiful star in the universe and his warmth is enough to melt anyone’s heart.” Lance was making it a sport to avoid eye contact, blushing now,”Keith…” 

“I’m not done.” Keith fiercely interjected before continuing,”He’s got the most amazing sense of humor and he’s great to be around and everybody loves him. He’s amazing. He’s even more amazing than the Samurai.” 

Lance tensed. 

“The…” Keith finally looked down, clenching his fists,”The Samurai would probably do anything for him.” 

Lance let his hands slip down from Keith’s shoulders and find their way around his waist, shoving his face into Keith’s shoulder blade. He was shaking a bit and Keith could feel his shirt getting slightly wet,”He doesn’t sound so great.” 

Keith let his hands find Lance’s and squeezed them as Lance’s grip around his waist tightened at the touch. Keith frowned,”The Samurai thinks he’s the best.” Keith pauses for a moment, before squeezing Lance’s hands tighter,”the best thing that’s ever happened to him.” 

They stood there in the comfortable silence for a while after that. Lance had calmed down some and was just standing there, face still shoved into Keith’s shoulder blade. Then he slowly but surely lifted his head to slide it up and his face was now pressed into the back of Keith’s neck and maybe Keith shivered a little but not like he’ll ever admit that. 

“I think the Sharpshooter would do anything for the Samurai too.” Lance mumbled after a while, voice slightly hoarse. He took a chance then, and pressed his lips to the back of Keith’s neck. When Keith sucked in a breath, but didn’t pull away, Lance added another soft brush of his lips and suddenly he was kissing his way up Keith’s jaw and Keith was involuntarily craning his neck so that Lance could get to more of it. 

They started kissing soon after that, but Keith wouldn’t be able to remember whether he turned around and crashed his lips against Lance’s or Lance turned him. Not that it would matter. He reached up to harshly wrap his arms around Lance’s neck and pull him closer, tangling his fingers in his hair. Lance gasped a little at that and nipped at Keith’s bottom lip, causing their small kisses to turn into a full out open mouth make out session. Lance pulled Keith closer to him, craving every bit of what was happening and Keith, well Keith was melting in his arms. The shorter boy tugged at Lance’s locks when he licked at the roof of his mouth and hungrily kissed him harder. Lance let his hands fall a little past Keith’s waist (if only he hadn’t been wearing his body suit…). 

They pulled apart and Keith was cradling Lance’s cheeks in his hands, gazing with half-lidded eyes and lips parted at the boy inches away from him. 

Lance gave him a mini smirk,”We were both talking about us right. That was…clear…Like it was…” 

“Oh my quiznak, Lance, yes.” And he leaned in to capture his lips again. 

“Mm. Good.” Lance smiled against the other boy’s mouth. 

Lance liked to watch the stars. He liked to watch them when he was sad or feeling down or depressed. He liked to watch them when he was angry. He liked to watch them when he was happy or excited. Or even when he was hungry, yes. But now Lance liked to watch them when he was feeling a little bit in love. 

 

And he watched them with someone by his side. 

 

 

 

> _"And if I felt you disappear,_
> 
> _You did not wake me from my sleep,_
> 
> _For dreaming was my one escape,_
> 
> _and loving was my only feat"_


End file.
